


Valentine's Sweet Date

by TouHaru_Rights



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A date inside Haruka's home, Because outside in Valentine's day is horrible, But don't say that I didn't warn you, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just TouHaru spending Valentine's day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Fluff Without Plot, The rest of ZOOL is mentioned, This may be to OOC, TouHaru are just two idiots in love, TouHaru has a date, TouHaru rights, Two fluffy idiots in love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: Touma sighed, but he really had no choice but to accept the requests/demands of his boyfriend, after all, it was Valentine's Day and he was that special person with whom Haruka had decided to share that holiday, did he really needed more?--Note: English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance if some things are not clear or easy to understand.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Valentine's Sweet Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm, once again, writing ZOOL, this time for Valentine's Day. Must I say that I love TouHaru more than anything in this universe? I think I don't.  
> Anyways, this fic is also in spanish in my Wattpad account, just not public yet (but will be soon), I hope you can enjoy TouHaru being a cute couple once in a while.  
> Also a little WARNING: English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance if some things are not clear or easy to understand.

Haruka disliked being out when so many people were on the street. People use to pass by and don’t let anyone pass, they push without any consideration in a desperate attempt to reach their destination faster, cars accumulate on the streets even without being the rush hour in the city. People piled up an awful lot, and this was completely exasperating for the youngest member of ŹOOĻ.

And Touma, being the leader and partner of ŹOOĻ’s center, knew this detail perfectly. And he also knew that on Valentine's Day the streets were much more than full, even more than usual for any afternoon in Tokyo. For this reason alone, he had been thinking on any other way of spending the so called "love and friendship" day, with his beloved partner somewhere or at some time that didn’t include such an overwhelming number of people, but this seemed like impossible mission. 

Haruka had classes in the morning until the afternoon, after that, they had work together with the rest of ŹOOĻ for a special program for Valentine's Day, which left the evening free to have an appropriate date, the only problem was that, if in the afternoon the city was going to be so horribly crowded, at night it would surely be a thousand times worse. 

Even though the day before February 14 Touma didn’t had a specific plan, things on the same 14 had escalated relatively quickly since the four of them met together in the studio of their special work for Valentine’s day.   
And it had all been thanks to that one question addressed to Haruka during the recording of the program that things took that certain road: “Haruka-kun, how would you spend this day with that special person?”

Haruka didn't answer anything in the first ten seconds after hearing the question, it seemed that he was really thinking about it. It wasn’t a decision of life and death and was probably only for fans of ŹOOĻ to have what they wanted, a more romantic side of the center of ŹOOĻ.   
It was when Torao was going to interrupt and answer what he would do, probably to give the younger a little more time, that Haruka could finally give an acceptable answer. “I don't really care about the place or the things we do, if they are my special person, I would be fine only with their company.”

Perhaps that had been truly a hint, although it should be noted that, if it was, it was a rather direct hint for Touma to pick, but it was probably enough for the couple's plans to become _something a little more concrete_.

**_-+-_ **

“How did we end like this?” The youngest member of ŹOOĻ had asked, his head wandering between one reason and another looking for the cause of why he was so incredibly close to the leader of the group, being embraced in that way that only made him embarrassed, so he tried his best to keep his face buried on Touma's shoulder, although, he had to admit, being lying on his partner made him sleepy. 

"Does it bother you?" Touma asked back, taking the center's comment as a complaint about the proximity and position in which they were. He withdrew his arms from Haruka's waist to allow him to get off the couch and get comfortable again, but he didn't feel Haruka move from his position on top of him.

"I guess it doesn't really bother me." The younger said, raising his head, resting his forearms on his leader's chest to give himself stability and to be able to look at the other’s face more easily. "I thought you would like to spend the day outside." Haruka said, his bright yellow eyes glowing with curiosity and slight intrigue for Touma’s decision to spend the rest of February 14 in Haruka's home and not outside.

Touma tried to give an answer that didn't sound as vague as: " _Because I thought you wanted this_ , or _The universe showed me evidence that this was a better option_ , but finally gave up since no response seemed in the least right or convincing "I thought you would like this more." For his luck, Haruka didn’t ask for an explanation as to why he had thought something like that, instead, he turned his face to the abandoned television on which he could no longer say what was that they had been watching, but Touma could see the slight red shadow that crossed Haruka's features.

Almost unconsciously, he moved his hand to Haruka's face, causing, almost by reflex, the younger to look back at him, the slight red shadow still present on his face. His hand moved over the younger's cheek, and his thumb slid smoothly over the little area he was able to move from Haruka's face, who, although little accustomed to such a show of affection, didn’t move to back off of his partner’s hand. 

Haruka felt the familiar warmth of Touma's free arm wrapping on his waist again, and all he was able to do was bring his face a little closer to the leader’s one, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Touma's hand that still held his face.

“Haru...” Touma whispered slightly when he felt Haruka so close to him, almost about to kiss. He moved his hand, which had previously been on the younger's face, to his hair, leaving it behind Haruka's ear, whose patience was shortening for Touma's apparent inability to kiss him.

“Idiot...” Haruka released quite gently after waiting, unsuccessfully, for Touma to finally decide to break the short distance between them. “Do I really have to say _kiss me_ for you to decide to kiss me?” The child didn’t wait for any response or reaction from Touma, instead, he got rid of the short distance that still separated them from kissing and finally push their lips together.

But Touma barely had time to enjoy that contact, because Haruka separated from him and got up from the sofa so quickly that he left the elder somewhat disoriented.   
And as soon as Touma was about to say something and get up too, the other interrupted him, his arms crossed, and his expression filled with fake disappointment. “If you want a real kiss you’ll have to work harder.” Haruka turned away and took his cell phone, his steps approaching to the kitchen entrance. “You can start by paying for dinner.”

Touma sighed, but he really had no choice but to accept the requests/demands of his boyfriend, after all, it was Valentine's Day and he was that special person with whom Haruka had decided to share that holiday, did he needed more?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this fic a lot! And again, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
